Let's Start From The Beginning
by rizd.o12
Summary: Dua anak manusia itu terus berbohong saat media bertanya. Terus berpura-pura menjadi sahabat. Mereka juga bingung mengapa mereka begitu jauh. Hingga saatnya mereka menyadari kesalahan itu. Oneshoot. KaiSoo EXO Fanfiction


**Title: Let's Start From The Beginning**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**- All EXO-K member**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Summary:**

**Dua anak manusia itu terus berbohong saat media bertanya. Terus berpura-pura menjadi sahabat. Mereka juga bingung mengapa mereka begitu jauh. Hingga saatnya mereka menyadari kesalahan itu**

**Disclaimer:**

**KaiSoo aren't mine but I love them**

**Just oneshoot and simple fanfiction**

**Happy reading^^**

* * *

_Dalam sebuah ruang dan waktu yang sama,_

_seharusnya hubungan mereka layaknya saudara,_

_bukan saling mendiamkan seperti itu_

Kyungsoo pov

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Tubuhku masih miring ke arah kanan seperti biasanya. Rasanya pagi ini begitu pegal. Mungkin karena sudah sangat lama tidurku selalu dalam posisi ini.

Perlahan aku menggerakkan tubuhku dan akhirnya aku bisa tidur terlentang. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat seorang _namja_ tidur membelakangiku. Ya, biasanya juga begitu. Kim Jongin, nama _namja_ itu.

Ruangan ini sudah kutempati lama bersamanya. Jadi ruangan ini juga sudah menjadi saksi bisu dari seluruh kebisuan kami berdua. Tak pernah ada obrolan panjang kecuali hanya satu dua pertanyaan basa-basi yang kadang kami lontarkan. "Mau sampai kapan? Bukankah hari ini sudah terpaut jauh dari hari-hari itu? Hari-hari saat hubungan kita sangat tidak baik", gumamku dengan suara selirih mungkin.

Aku tersadar dari pikiranku sendiri lalu berusaha bangkit perlahan. Aku harus segera menyiapkan makanan untuk semua _member_.

Kyungsoo pov end

Author pov

Kyungsoo segera menyiapkan beberapa peralatan masak kesayangannya di dapur. Ia ingin memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi untuk semua membernya.

"Akhirnya selesai", namja mungil bermata bulat itu berkata girang sembari tetap menyunggingkan senyum manisnya menatap bubur yang selesai ia masak.

_Prok..prok..prok.._

Kyungsoo menepuk tangannya beberapa kali untuk membangunkan semua membernya.

"Ayo semuanya bangun dan segera ke meja makan. Atau aku habiskan sendiri makanan ini", teriaknya dengan suara merdu yang sangat nyaring.

Author pov end

Jongin pov

_Prok..prok..prok.._

Suara tepukan tangan siapa itu? Pagi-pagi kenapa sudah berisik sekali? Aaah..suara nyaring itu. Aku tahu siapa orangnya. Kenapa ia suka sekali berteriak? Mengganggu tidurku saja!

"Terserah saja. Aku ingin mandi saja..", kataku sembari mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi dengan malas.

Jongin pov end

Author pov

Suho, _leader_ EXO, menatap satu persatu wajah membernya. Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol,...ah matanya berhenti pada sebuah kursi kosong di samping Chanyeol. Segera tatapannya berpindah ke arah Kyungsoo yang mulai menggerakkan sendoknya menyuapi mulutnya dengan nasi goreng kimchi yang telah ia masak.

"Ya! Kau sudah mau makan sebelum aku menyuruhmu?", teriakan Suho membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat sempurna. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk mulai mengisi perut kosongnya.

"Dimana Jongin?", tanya Suho pada Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi terkejut dan memutar bola mata besarnya itu.

"_Molla_, tadi aku sudah berteriak keras untuk membangunkan semuanya, tapi...", perkataan Kyungsoo tak berlanjut karena dipotong oleh Suho. "Panggil dia kemari", kata Suho tanpa memandang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin menolak tapi langsung mendapat _deathglare _dari BaekYeol yang sepertinya sudah kelaparan sehingga tak ingin menunggu Jongin lebih lama. Sehun hanya bisa bergidik melihat suasana tegang di antara hyungdeulnya.

Terpaksa Kyungsoo berdiri dari kursinya untuk segera berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Jongin. Ia buka pintu kamarnya tapi Jongin sudah tak ada disana. Ia dengar aliran air dari dalam kamar mandi. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin ada di dalam. Ia ragu, tapi ia harus segera mengetuk pintu dan mengajak Jongin ke meja makan. Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu. Tapi...

"Hah! Ada apa _hyung_?", tanya Jongin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati tangan Kyungsoo di udara yang semula akan digunakan untuk mengetuk pintu. Ia sangat terkejut.

"_A-a-aniyo_ Kai. Suho _hyung_ menyuruhmu segera ke ruang makan untuk makan bersama", tak biasanya Kyungsoo merangkai kalimat panjang untuk bicara dengan Kai. Tunggu dulu, Kai? Kenapa ia memanggilnya dengan nama itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia memanggil Kai dengan nama aslinya sehingga mereka lebih akrab? Kenyataannya tak begitu. Mereka memang tak akrab hingga mereka tak perlu saling memanggil dengan nama asli.

Jongin melewati Kyungsoo tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Yaaa..itu sudah biasa. Ia segera ke meja makan. Kyungsoo mengikuti di belakangnya. Tetap tanpa suara.

* * *

_Hubungan antar manusia,_

_Tuhan yang mengaturnya,_

_Tapi bukan berarti manusia tak bisa mengubahnya,_

_Kecuali jika tak ada yang berusaha mengubahnya.._

Hari ini EXO-K dijadwalkan untuk menjadi tamu di radio Shimshimtapa yang dibawakan oleh Shindong Super Junior. Para _member_ sudah tiba di gedung radio tersebut dan memasuki ruang siaran.

"Hari ini aku bahagia sekali karena bisa berada disini dengan para _hoobae_ yang sangat manis", kata Shindong mengawali pembicaraan saat sudah _on air._

"Kalian sepertinya sangat dekat satu sama lain. Bagaimana pembagian _roommate _di dorm EXO-K?", tanya Shindong.

"Kami berenam dibagi dalam tiga kamar. Aku sekamar dengan Sehun, Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, dan Kai dengan D.O", jawab Suho dengan senyumnya yang terkembang.

"Aaa..lalu bagaimana hubungan antar _roommate? _Coba kau jawab D.O-ssi", Shindong tersenyum ramah ke arah D.O atau Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat gugup tapi ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Shindong.

"Hubunganku dengan Kai-ssi sangat baik. Kami tidur di atas sebuah ranjang _queen size _yang sangat nyaman", akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa menjawab pertanyaan Shindong. Dengan tidak jujur pastinya.

"Kalian tidur satu ranjang? Pasti hubungan kalian sangat dekat ya?", tanya Shindong, kali ini tatapannya ia arahkan ke Kai atau Jongin.

"Iya, hubungan kami sangat dekat. Sebelum kami tidur, kami selalu bercerita tentang apapun. Kami juga selalu tertawa bersama sampai kata member lain suara kami sangat keras dari luar", Jongin menjawab disertai tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Lagi-lagi sebuah dusta. Apa semua yang dikatakan para idol hanyalah sebuah dusta?

Akhirnya acara di Shimshimtapa sudah selesai. Semua _member_ sudah berada di van untuk kembali ke _dorm_.

Author pov end

.

.

.

Jongin pov

Apa-apaan tadi itu? Kenapa kami semua selalu menjadi pendusta? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kami berbohong ketika ada pertanyaan seperti ini.

Aku melihat D.O _hyung_ yang duduk di kursi tengah mobil van kami. Wajahnya juga kelihatan tak baik. Tapi apa peduliku?

Jongin pov end

Author pov

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi tengah bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sementara Jongin duduk di kursi belakang bersama _magnae_ Sehun.

"Sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?", tanya Suho dari kursi depan, di sebelah kursi supir. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang dan memandang nanar pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang duduk di barisan kursi yang berbeda. Kyungsoo hanya dapat menunduk. Sementara Jongin hanya dapat memalingkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Memandangi gedung-gedung yang mereka lalui. Setelah satu kalimat tanya Suho tadi, tak ada kalimat-kalimat jawaban maupun argumen yang terlontar dari semua _member_.

* * *

_Bahkan mereka tak tahu apa yang melebarkan jarak di antara mereka_

_Untuk apa saling membenci?_

_Harus ada alasan untuk sebuah kebencian_

Hari demi hari berganti. Tiba saatnya _Showcase_ EXO-K di Korea. Semua _member_ terlihat gugup. EXO-K memang termasuk _rookie, _tak heran jika mereka sering demam panggung.

"Kita pasti bisa melakukannya! _We're one, We're_ EXO!", Suho mencoba memotivasi semua membernya.

_We're one? _Benarkah mereka satu?

Author pov end

Kyungsoo pov

Suara teriakan para fans itu membuatku sangat gugup. Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang gugup. Kulihat _member_ lain juga gugup. Sama sepertiku.

Langkah kaki kami mulai menapaki panggung yang cukup besar ini. Hingga kini kami berada di atas panggung untuk memperkenalkan diri kami.

Setelah acara perkenalan singkat itu, akhirnya kami mulai performance kami. MAMA adalah lagu pertama.

Kulihat semua member sangat bersemangat. Ketika posisiku berada di belakang member lain saat melakukan _dance_, kulihat salah seorang _member_ nyaris terjatuh hingga akhirnya ia menghentikan gerakannya lalu memegangi punggungya. Semua _member_ juga menghentikan gerakannya. "Kai..", gumamku. Aku melihat ia sangat kesakitan. Matanya terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kaki-kaki kecilku, mereka menuntunku mendekat ke arah Kai. Dan entah apa yang terjadi pada tangan-tangan mungilku, tangan kiriku memegangi pinggang Kai dan tangan kananku memindahkan tangan Kai agar merangkul bahuku. Terlihat wajah Kai yang terkejut ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihatku memapahnya.

Kyungsoo pov end

Jongin pov

Tiba-tiba punggungku terasa sangat sakit. Aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh. Beruntung aku masih bisa menahan berat badanku dan tak jadi jatuh. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa lagi melanjutkan gerakan danceku. Rasanya sangat sakit. Kurasakan mataku sudah mulai basah. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menahan tangis dan rasa sakitku.

_GREP_

Kurasakan sebuah tangan memegangi pinggangku. Juga tanganku yang tiba-tiba ditarik untuk bertumpu di bahunya. Siapa ini? Siapa yang membantuku?

Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang menolongku. Kulihat wajah D.O _hyung_ disana. Tunggu dulu! D.O _hyung_? Orang yang bahkan tak kusukai tanpa alasan yang jelas. Orang yang tak pernah sekalipun bicara denganku. Orang yang biasanya berdiri paling jauh dariku..

Kenapa D.O _hyung_ menolongku? Kenapa juga wajahnya terlihat begitu cemas? Ia menuntunku perlahan turun dari panggung dan menuju _backstage_. Kenapa ia begitu baik?

Jongin pov end

Author pov

Kyungsoo mendudukkan Jongin di sebuah kursi yang ada di _backstage_. Member-member lainnya mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"_Hyung_, bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya si magnae yang tampak khawatir. Jongin tak menjawab. Ia hanya meringis menahan sakitnya. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang", Suho akhirnya angkat bicara.

.

.

.

_Di rumah sakit..._

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menolong Jongin?", tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Chanyeol mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau melakukan hal yang baik dan benar", namja tinggi semampai itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. Sehun tampak tersenyum juga.

"_Hyung_, jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu, kau menyayanginya sebagai dongsaengmu kan?", Sehun ikut angkat bicara. Tapi tak ada jawaban setelahnya.

* * *

_Terkadang kita tak menyadarinya_

_Saat hati nurani menghapus sebuah keegoisan_

Dua minggu berlalu sejak insiden itu. Dua minggu yang lalu, saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menolong Jongin, semua member berpikir hubungan keduanya akan menjadi baik. Tapi apa? Hubungan keduanya tak berubah. Seperti tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi dua minggu lalu.

Hari ini EXO-K akan menghadiri sebuah interview di salah satu stasiun televisi. Semua member sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing dan bersiap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan MC.

"D.O-ssi, dua minggu yang lalu kau menolong Kai-ssi yang mengalami cedera, apa kau sangat khawatir saat itu?", tanya MC pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir. Kai adalah dongsaengku. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk padanya", jawab Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Hah? Yeollie, coba kau lihat ini!", Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil Chanyeol. _Namja_ setinggi tiang itu hanya bisa menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kau ini apa-apaan _hyung_ pagi-pagi sudah ribut?", Chanyeol tampak kesal pada hyung kecilnya itu. Tanpa menjawab apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat untuk meminta Chanyeol mendekat. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun lalu duduk di sofa tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Coba kau baca ini...", pinta Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan i-Pad miliknya. Mata Chanyeol membulat meskipun tetap kalah bulat dengan mata Kyungsoo. "_Mwo_? KAISOO?", Chanyeol reflek berteriak. "Jadi EXO punya _couple_ baru? Apa ini gara-gara insiden waktu kita showcase? Juga gara-gara _interview_ yang kemarin? Aaah..fans-fans itu tak tahu saja bagaimana hubungan antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sebenarnya", tanpa sadar Chanyeol bicara sangat keras dengan suara _bass _andalannya.

"Ssst..pelankan suaramu. Bagaimana kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengar?", kata Baekhyun berbisik. Chanyeol langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Tapi terlambat. Jongin sudah berdiri di depan mereka dengan tatapan nanar. Ia mendengar semuanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa saling tatap untuk beberapa saat lalu keduanya kembali menatap Jongin. "Jongin-ah...", Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Jongin tapi ia sudah lebih dulu melangkah pergi dari tempatnya semula.

Author pov end

Jongin pov

Apa? KaiSoo? Nama _couple_ macam apa itu? Hanya karena ia menolongku waktu itu, lalu fans membuat nama couple itu? Huh..kekanakan sekali!

Dan lihat BaekYeol _couple_ itu, kenapa mereka harus berteriak tak jelas dan membuatku terkejut? Menyebalkan!

Aku lelah, aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar.

Kulihat sosok _namja_ berdiri menghadap jendela. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _roommate _ku yang agak aneh itu. Kenapa aku seperti begitu jahat padanya? Bukankah waktu itu ia sudah menolongku?

Perlahan kulihat dia berbalik dan menghadap ke arahku. Aku terkejut dengan tatapannya padaku. Biasanya dia akan langsung pergi keluar kamar jika aku ada di kamar. Tapi kenapa kali ini ia malah diam seperti itu?

"Kai...", dia bicara! Lebih tepatnya ia memanggil namaku.

Aku tak memberi jawaban. Aku hanya menatapnya heran.

"Aku lelah harus selalu bersandiwara di depan media. Mengatakan kata-kata manis tentangmu, berjalan beriringan denganmu dan pura-pura saling melempar senyum, bergandengan tangan denganmu seolah kita dekat, saling bersandar seolah kita saling membutuhkan...aku lelah dengan semua itu..", D.O hyung menunduk setelah bicara panjang lebar.

"Aku ingin mengakhirinya...", ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan _hyung_?", tanyaku penasaran.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Kenapa kita saling bermusuhan Kai? Karena Moonkyu? Dan kenapa kita bermusuhan karena Moonkyu?", ia kembali bicara sesaat setelah ia membalikkan badannya lagi ke arah jendela. Aku memikirkan pertanyaannya. Lebih tepatnya, aku memikirkan jawaban apa yang dapat aku berikan untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tak menyukai Moonkyu karena sikapnya. Dan Moonkyu pun tak menyukaiku karena perbedaan sifat kami yang memang terlalu kontras. Kenapa aku harus membencimu juga hanya karena kau adalah teman Moonkyu? Dan kenapa kau ikut membenciku karena aku adalah musuh Moonkyu? Kenapa ini begitu bodoh?", pernyataan panjang D.O _hyung_ itu membuat mataku terbelalak. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Semua karena Moonkyu? Kami saling membenci karena Moonkyu?

"_Mianhae_ Kai.._jeongmal_ _mianhae_..", kata D.O _hyung_ yang kali ini lagi-lagi sudah menghadap ke arahku. Kulihat mata bulatnya itu sudah berwarna merah. Ia menangis? Jelas ia menangis. Bulir-bulir bening itu sudah membasahi pipi chubby nya. Begitu tulus..

"_Anni hyung_, aku yang salah. Aku tak menyadari semuanya jika kau tak mengatakannya padaku tadi..", dadaku juga mulai sesak setelah kalimatku tadi. Aku melihat D.O _hyung_ menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan isaknya. Aku tak kuat lagi. Bulir-bulir bening berlompatan dari kelopak mataku. Aku menangis. Sangat jarang aku menangis seperti ini.

Kulihat bahu D.O _hyung_ mulai bergetar. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan isaknya. Aku tak tega. Refleks aku melangkahkan kakiku dan mendekapnya.

"_Uljima hyung_..sekarang kita tak perlu lagi berbohong pada media. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Semua yang pernah kita katakan pada media, bagaimana kalau kita mewujudkannya? Anggap saja semua yang kita katakan dulu adalah skenario, dan sekarang saatnya kita mewujudkannya dengan tulus dan nyata. Bagaimana _hyung_?", D.O _hyung_ tak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Isakannya justru semakin menjadi. Aku mengusap pucuk kepala _namja_ mungil di dekapanku ini.

Astaga..semuanya pasti sangat menyakitkan. Sudah bertahun-tahun kami berdua hidup dalam dusta. Berpura-pura saling menyayangi layaknya saudara, padahal di belakang layar kami bak musuh bebuyutan yang tak sudi menyapa satu sama lain. Betapa hinanya kami ini karena telah menipu banyak fans. Dan KaiSoo _shipper_ yang muncul belakangan ini, mereka adalah fans yang paling tertipu. _Mianhae_.._jeongmal_ _mianhae_. Mulai sekarang kami tak akan menipu kalian lagi. Kami akan mewujudkan seluruh perkataan kami dengan tulus.

D.O _hyung_ melepas pelukanku, namun masih terisak. "Kai..saatnya kita membayar semua kesalahan kita. Mulai dari awal lagi, _ne_?", tanya D.O _hyung_ yang kubalas dengan senyuman dan anggukan.

"Jongin-ah...", ia menyebut nama asliku sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_, Kyungsoo _hyung_?", aku pun memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Mulai sekarang kita sahabat dan saudara kan?", kata Kyungsoo _hyung_ dengan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Aku menyambut jari kelingkingnya sembari tersenyum tulus. Rasanya sangat lega.

Bukan hanya _roommate _itu yang tersenyum lega, tapi seluruh _member_ yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka di depan pintu kamar pun tersenyum lega. Akhir yang bahagia untuk semuanya :)

_Kita tak pernah tahu,_

_Kapan waktu yang tepat untuk membenci,_

_Kapan waktu yang tepat untuk memusuhi,_

_Kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menyakiti.._

_Tapi kita seharusnya tahu,_

_Bahwa semua waktu tepat untuk saling berbagi,_

_Untuk saling mengerti,_

_Dan untuk saling menyayangi.._

_Kita tak pernah tahu,_

_Dibalik rasa benci, mungkin juga ada rasa sayang yang jauh lebih besar dari rasa benci itu.._

_Hingga akhirnya kebencian itu larut oleh rasa sayang yang membanjiri seluruh ruang hati_

__**END**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
